Dreams
by Skitz
Summary: Mimi moves to Japan and meets the a whole new bunch of friends and falls in love. ok can't write summaries. R&R!!


Hey Hey! Skitz here with another fic!! Umm. well I honestly like this one!! Very kawaii!! Ya. review after please and enjoy!!  
  
{.} Matt's singing [.] Mimi's singing {[.]} Matt and Mimi singing together  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I wish I did cuz I could fix that awful ending!! But I do own the story idea, this story and the characters Jen and Kristy. I think that's it!! ENJOY!!!!  
"Mimi! Wake up! You're going to be late!"  
  
"Late!" Mimi Tachikawa yelled as she sprung from her bed. She had never been late a day in her life, and she wasn't about to start on her first day at a new school.  
  
Mimi's dad had been transferred to some big hotshot job in Odaiba Japan, so Mimi and her parents had left their home in America to come here.  
  
She rummaged through the boxes, and finally found a pair of tight black jeans, a tight black tank top and a black hoody with a zipper. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and dashed to the car.  
  
As soon as Mimi arrived at Odaiba High, she went to the office to get her schedule.  
  
On her way to her first class, Mimi watched little groups of friend and thought of Kristy and Jen, her best friends from America. They had cried for like a week before she left.  
  
The ringing of the bell snapped Mimi out of her daze and she dashed off to find her first period class: Math.  
  
10 minutes later she finally found it. Mimi glanced inside and saw the class falling asleep. 'So it's not much different from home' she though to herself as she knocked on the door.  
  
It was opened a moment later by a man in outdated clothing. "Can I help you?" he asked in a monotone voice.  
  
Mimi handed him her schedule. He glanced at it, nodded and hand it back to her. He turned back into the room and Mimi quietly followed, noticing the curious glances she was receiving.  
  
"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Mimi Tachikawa and she's from America." Mimi just smiled lightly. "You may take a seat at the back there beside Sora," the teacher said pointing to an empty desk beside a girl who had shoulder length auburn hair.  
  
Mimi glided to the back and sat down at her seat. She attempted to pay attention, but it was impossible. The class was totally boring.  
  
Out of nowhere a note appeared on her desk. Carefully she picked it up and opened it.  
|Hey | |I'm Sora Takenouchi. You are? What's your schedule? | |S.T |  
Mimi smiled. 'I'm already making a friend' she thought as she quickly scribbled a reply.  
|Hey! | |I'm Mimi Tachikawa. I've got Math- Webber (obviously!! LOL) English-| |O'Donnell, Gym- Kelly, Lunch and then Geography- Harvey | |M.T |  
Sora read the note and then quickly scribbled a reply.  
  
|You've got everything with me so if you want, you can just hang | |around me. | |S.T |  
Mimi nodded at Sora then went back to trying to pay attention. Besides the boring class, the day was turning out great.  
  
The bell rang and everyone walked toward his or her next class.  
  
"So Mimi, when did you arrive in Japan?"  
  
"Well yesterday."  
  
"Oh cool."  
  
"Yah, where's the mall around here? I desperately need shopping!"  
  
"I can show you after school. We can hang out and stuff if you want."  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
Suddenly a boy with large, unruly, brown hair interrupted their conversation. "Hey Sor, who's the babe?"  
  
The two girls glanced up and noticed 3 guys standing outside the English room.  
  
"Hey! Guys, this is Mimi! She just moved here from America. Mimi, the tall one with the blue hair and glasses is Joe, the short one with spiky brown hair is Izzy and the tall one with the brown hair and the loud mouth is Tai." Sora said, introducing everyone. Mimi noticed a particular shine in Sora's eyes when she mentioned Tai. Mimi made a mental note to ask Sora about it.  
  
Just then they were ushered into the classroom. Sora and Mimi took a seat at the back with the guys and class began. Throughout English and gym all Mimi thought about was Sora and Tai, and whether they liked each other or not.  
  
Finally lunch came and Mimi was sure that Tai and Sora had a spark. They had been totally flirting all day. It was so obvious.  
  
"Snap out of it Mimi! I have to introduce you to everyone." Sora said quickly, pulling Mimi towards a table.  
  
"Hey Sora, do you like Tai?"  
  
"What?!" Sora shouted, stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
"I said." Mimi started again but was interrupted by Sora.  
  
"I heard what you said, but is it THAT obvious?" By that point, Sora had resumed pulling Mimi towards the table.  
  
"Well it is to me, but I've always been good with noticing things like that."  
  
"Noticing things like what?" a voice asked.  
  
"Nothing!" the two girls shouted realizing they were at the table. Tai looked at them funny and they burst out laughing.  
  
"Are you sure you just met today? You're acting like you've been best friends for years!" Izzy said, staring at them sceptically.  
  
"Positive!" Mimi and Sora said, and then burst out laughing again. Finally they noticed that they were being watched.  
  
Wiping the tears out of her eyes, Sora grinned. "Guys, this is Mimi. Mimi, this is the guys."  
  
"I'm Kari," a small mousy looking girl who looked a lot like Tai said.  
  
"TK" a young boy with blonde hair, a bucket hat and a cute smile laughed.  
  
"Matt" a gorgeous blonde haired guy, who looked very mysterious with a coy smile, stated coolly.  
  
Kari, Sora and Mimi began talking about America, and shopping, but Mimi just kept sneaking glances at Matt. He was someone she really wanted to get to know.  
  
~Two Months Later~  
Mimi, Sora and Kari walked up the steps of Mimi's house loaded with shopping bags. They had gone on they're weekly trip, and found loads of sales.  
  
"We're back!" Mimi shouted, but dropped her bags and her face paled as she noticed the luggage in the front hall all ready to go.  
  
"Oh good! Hunny, we're going on a trip to America for the week-end." Mrs. Tachikawa stated as she entered the room with another bag.  
  
"But Mom! I can't just leave! I've got a life! And I already have plans!" Mimi cried out.  
  
Her mom just stood lost in thought for a moment then sighed. "Honey, you're 15. I suppose it'd be alright if you stayed here." She was interrupted by squeals of delight from the 3 girls. "As long as you not here alone." Mrs. Tachikawa finished. She glanced at her watch, and hurriedly grabbed her bags. "I have to go meet you father at the airport! Behave! Love you! Kiss kiss!" and with that, Mimi's parents were gone.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" The 3 girls screamed jumping around.  
  
They rushed to call their parents to let them know the plans when Sora suddenly stopped. "The guys could come hang for a bit."  
  
"Or they could stay too!" Mimi said with a wide grin.  
  
"Mimi! You're parents would flip!" Kari stated alarmed.  
  
"They trust me. Plus, they said don't stay here alone." Mimi replied wickedly.  
  
"Alright, but I did warn you." Kari said, a smile slowly making it's way on her face. Within 2 seconds they were all at the phone.  
  
~Later that night (around 7)~  
The guys arrived, and soon everyone but Joe and Izzy were there. (A/N they had other plans. They just didn't work into this part, and I have nothing against Izzy and Joe, but they just didn't fit!!)  
  
Everyone sat in the basement, which also happened to be Mimi's room. In front of them sat the Box, a game of Mimi's. The group of course, did not know what was in it.  
  
Mimi grinned and explained the game. "You just reach in, and pull out a dare. Really, I just set it up to be a room you go to for like an hour, and do what the sheet you pick says. Oh, and you can't tell anyone what it says, what you do or who you're with until tomorrow morning. Oh, and if you're with the same gender, then the dare on the sheet does NOT apply!"  
  
They all nodded and one by one pulled out a slip of paper and read it. Soon they all left to their destination. It started with Tai, then TK, then Kari, then Sora. Matt and Mimi remained in her room and she started the clock.  
  
"So I take it you're in here." Mimi smiled nervously.  
  
"Yah." Matt replied.  
  
Mimi read her slip and gulped. 'Why did I want to play this game again, besides for setting up Tai and Sora, and getting Kari and TK's obvious relationship out in the open?'  
  
|Mimi's Room- Kiss for 2 minutes!!| |(( |  
  
Slowly Mimi crept toward Matt, trying to gather courage as she did so. She tapped him on the shoulder, and as he turned, Mimi captured him in a kiss.  
  
Matt was obviously surprised at first, but melted into it. 2 minutes later, they broke apart and settled down to watch a movie, talk and get to know each other.  
  
~In the Kitchen~  
"Tai!" Sora exclaimed as she entered the kitchen.  
  
'Oh my gosh!' Sora though to herself as she quickly re-read over her slip of paper.  
  
|Kitchen- Kiss for 2 minutes!!| |(( |  
Sora took a deep breath, walked up to Tai, her best friend and the guy she loved for years. She did the thing she always thought unthinkable. She kissed him.  
  
'She's kissing me! She's kissing me!' Tai's mind screamed as her lips touched his, but he didn't dare believe it. Somehow he knew it was true, and he had to show her what he kept inside.  
  
The pent up passion that was buried within him was suddenly released, and her love matched his own. They held onto each other like there was no tomorrow. Slowly, the emotions calmed and left them gasping for air.  
  
"I love you" Tai said without thinking.  
  
Sora didn't hesitate at all upon hearing the words she had longed to hear from him. "I love you too."  
  
They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, lost in their own world.  
  
~In the Family Room~  
"TK! Great! I thought I'd be stuck with Tai or something." Kari stated when TK entered the room. She ran up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
Minutes later, they sat on the floor, TK against a wall, with Kari's head in his lap and he mindlessly played with her hair. "When are we telling Tai and the others?" TK asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know. I want to tell them, but I'm scared." Kari stated truthfully. "But I think Mimi already knows."  
  
"Really?" TK sounded a little surprised. They had been sure they had covered it up really well. Kari just nodded sleepily, and shut her eyes. They sat there like that smiling, in complete bliss just being with each other.  
  
~Next morning~  
Mimi woke up relaxed and happy. She snuggled closer to what she thought was a comfy pillow. She sighed and prepared to fall back asleep when she noticed an arm encircling her and a voice breaking through the barrier of sleepiness.  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
Mimi screamed and jumped up. There on the couch sat Matt looking quite amused.  
  
Suddenly, images from last night cam rushing back to her. The kiss, the talking all night. He knew everything about her, and vice versa. He even knew her secret dream: to fall head over heals in love with a really romantic guy and have him feel the same for her, as well as to have a family of her own where she'd be truly happy. Not even Kristy and Jen knew that. And even more surprisingly, he shared the same dream, with a few minor changes of course.  
  
Mimi smiled, and looked around, noticing that they were alone.  
  
"I'm going to collect everyone."  
  
She ran to the intercom and pressed the button. Her voice could be heard all over the house. "Please meet in the dining room. Thank you"  
  
Soon they all sat in the dining room. Mimi looked at them all and her eyes settled on TK. "ok TK, tell us about your night."  
  
"Wha.wha. what do you mean?" he said weakly, the nervousness evident in his voice.  
  
"Tell us what room, who you were with and whether you completed the dare or not." Mimi stated impatiently.  
  
"Well. I. uh. was in the. the. family room." he started, then looked at Kari who was a little pale, but she nodded. "I was in the family room with Kari. We did complete the dare." TK's hand reached out and Kari took it with a small smile and moved closer to him.  
  
Tai looked furious. He looked like a volcano ready to explode. He was about to lunge when Mimi called his name. She decided it was his turn.  
  
Shooting a look at TK, he looped his arm around Sora's waist. "I was with Sora in the kitchen, and we definitely defeated the dare." Sora blushed lightly and leaned her head on Tai's shoulder.  
  
'Bout time' the other four thought silently.  
  
"Matt" Mimi said, calling out the last name.  
  
He just smiled coolly. "I was with Mimi in Mimi's room."  
  
The other four just looked between the two, looking quite shocked.  
  
"Nothing happened! We completed our dare, and that's all that happened. WE just talked and stuff." Mimi stated, unable to contain her laughter.  
  
They all joked around and were quite thrilled. Mimi moving to Japan had really been the greatest thing that had happened to them all.  
  
~7 months later~  
Mimi and Matt sat laughing in the middle of the floor covered in ice cream. It was a hot day, so the group decided ice cream would be ideal. Matt had made a comment, Mimi tossed ice cream at him for it, and that started an all out ice cream war between the two.  
  
Mimi grinned. "I gotta go get cleaned up. I'll meet you back here later!"  
  
With that, she took off for her house. When she arrived she noticed her mom sitting with 2 people in the living room. All that was heard were squeals of joy from the 2 people who came barrelling at Mimi. It was Jen and Kristy, her friends from America.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What are you covered in?" Jen exclaimed noticing Mimi's attire.  
  
"Ice cream fight." Mimi replied, still in shock.  
  
Oh. how quaint" Kristy stated, casting a glance to Jen.  
  
"Well get changed so we can meet your new friends!" Jen said, dragging Mimi downstairs with Kristy trailing behind.  
  
Soon they had arrived at the ice cream parlour.  
  
Mimi walked in and sat beside Matt, who sat beside Tai with Sora in his lap, who sat beside Izzy, who sat beside Joe, who sat beside TK with Kari on his lap. They greeted Mimi, and carried on with their conversation.  
  
They were interrupted seconds later by a loud coughing noise. They all looked up and saw Kristy and Jen.  
  
"Care to introduce us Mimikins?" Jen said smiling.  
  
"Guys this is Jen and Kristy. These are the guys." Mimi replied dully.  
  
"Oh and you must be Matt!" Kristy shrieked. "Oh you are cute! Just like Mimikins said! Oh too bad though."  
  
Matt, slightly blushing, asked "too bad about what?"  
  
"That Mimi is moving back to America! She's coming to live with us remember! We planned it!" Jen chirped.  
  
"Oh, yah, sure." Mimi replied sarcastically. Her eyes widened and her face paled as she noticed the hurt expression on Matt's face. "Matt."  
  
But it was too late. He took off.  
  
A tear escaped down Mimi's face, when suddenly she turned to Jen and Kristy. "HOW DARE YOU!" She exploded. "WHY WOULD I MOVE BACK? I'M HAPPY HERE! HAPPIER THEN WHEN I WAS IN AMERICA! WE PLANNED FOR ME TO MOVE BACK BEFORE I MOVED! BEFORE! YOU JUST LOST ME THE GUY I TRULY LOVE!" With that, she ran off leaving everyone staring dumbfounded at where she once stood.  
  
Mimi ran as fast as she could. Her eyes were blurring as the tears streaked down her face. She ran right to her home and straight onto her bed. Small wet stains appeared in pools on her pillow.  
  
"Why Matt?" Mimi whispered.  
  
*I'll be dreaming of you tonight.* Mimi looked up and noticed the radio was on, playing Dreaming of You by the Teenage Wolves. (A/N I know it's by Selena, but it's not in the fic! Ok! My story! My rules! LOL) She flicked it off and wiped her tears.  
  
Mimi just couldn't stay here. She left and went to the only place she could find peace. She arrived moments later out of breath. New tears formed in her eyes as she gazed at the tree in front of her. They knew it as "their spot". Matt and Mimi always came here to talk and just sit with each other, best friends.  
  
She flopped down on the lush grass and began to cry softly.  
  
"Mimi?" a voice asked uncertainly. She looked up and saw a figure through her tears. Noticing her state, the figure quickly sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Oh Matt. I. I." Mimi stuttered, burying her face in his chest. He just rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Shh. Meems. It's alright." HE said soothingly.  
  
"No. I. I have to say this. I am not moving. Never was. We said that before I moved. It was never real."  
  
"You seemed like you wanted to." Matter replied, the hurt evident in his voice,  
  
"No, how could I move? My heart is not in America or anywhere else. I don't think it ever was." Mimi took in a shaky breath and looked into his eyes. "The moment I saw you, you captured my heart. I couldn't leave here without leaving a large portion of me behind. I. I. I love you."  
  
Matt looked stunned and Mimi just looked away, believing she just ruined their friendship.  
  
"You wouldn't leave empty though, because you'd be taking a large portion of me. One heart for another. You've had mine since the moment I laid my eyes on you. I love you more then the world itself." And with those words, Matt and Mimi shared their first real kiss with each other.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What will the others think! How are we supposed to tell them?" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Well I do have my concert tonight." Matt said with a mischievous grin.  
  
~Later at Matt's concert~  
  
Mimi sat looking extremely sad in the front row with everyone else. Her reason for being there at all was "I have gone to every one of his concerts since I got here, I'm not missing this one". Everyone was really concerned about her.  
  
Tears appeared in Mimi's eyes as she gazed up at Matt. They were half way done their second last song, when Mimi just ran off crying.  
  
"It's not fair! We all know they're meant for each other!" Kari cried, clearly upset by the whole ordeal. Everyone totally agreed. They all looked up when Matt's voice was heard over the mic.  
  
"Everyone, the final song tonight is a new one. It's called Dreaming of you." (A/N matt singing is in {.} and Mimi is in [.] and them together is {[.]})  
  
{Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I wish on a star that somewhere you are Thinking of me too}  
  
Another voice suddenly accompanied Matt. Mimi stepped out on the stage next to him, while everyone stood gaping.  
  
{[Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me]}  
  
[Wonder if you ever see me And I wonder if you know I'm there If you looked in my eyes Would you see what's inside Would you even care?]  
  
{I just wanna hold you close But so far all I have a dreams of you So I wait for the day And the courage to say how much I love you Yes I do!}  
  
{[I'll be dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me]}  
  
[Corazón] {I can't stop dreaming of you} [No puedo dejar de pensar en ti] {I can't stop dreaming} [Cómo te necesito] {I can't stop dreaming of you} [Mi amor, cómo te extraño]  
  
{Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I still can't believe That you came up to me and said "I love you" I love you too!}  
  
[Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till tomorrow and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly]  
  
{[Dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room I'll be dreaming of you tonight Endlessly And I'll be holding you tight Dreaming...with you...tonight!]}  
  
The song slowly ended and everyone was quiet. Matt kissed Mimi on the cheek. "Give it up for Mimi Tachikawa!" Everyone started screaming and whooping while Matt and Mimi just hugged and grinned.  
  
~3 years later~  
All their friends had been thrilled about the concert. Kristy and Jen had apologized to Mimi over and over; explaining that they just didn't want to believe Mimi had changed. Mimi of course forgave them. Then Kristy and Jen fell for Japanese boys, Izzy and Joe. Kristy and Joe had been together for a year and a half, where as Jen and Izzy had been together for almost 2.  
  
We were at a concert of Matt's again. HE is very popular. I was on stage with him, singing their most famous song 'Dreaming of You'. It gained them way more popularity after I recorded it with Matt.  
  
The song ended, and then he did something nobody was expecting. He bent down on one knee. "I'll be Dreaming of you tonight and every night forever. I truly believe I've fallen head over heals in love with you. Would you please make my dreams come true and marry me?"  
  
Tears of joy filled Mimi's eyes as she nodded and hugged her soon to be husband. She pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "We'll have to wait about 9 months or so first."  
  
The realization dawned upon him and he whooped with joy and swung her around on stage. She was laughing and clutching him. One thought ran in both of their minds 'Dreams do come true'.  
  
THE END!!  
  
Well that's all!! Review please!!! Thanks ~Skitz 


End file.
